Spliced
by Maloran
Summary: Hearing of a new Muggle breakthrough, Harry tries it, and becomes more than anyone's ever seen.
1. The New, improved Harry

Disclaimer: I have not now, nor ever, owned Harry Potter. That right goes to JKR. The plot for this fic is based off of one created by Cypher3au on FicWad. I will do my level best not to make this too much like that story.

* * *

**Chapter One - The new, improved Harry**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Dursleys. The summer sun, beating down on the dried out ground, made everything too hot for outdoor activities, though people tried anyway. Vernon and Petunia were listening to the early news, Dudley was out with his gang, and Harry was trying to gather any information he could on the activities of one Voldemort. It was during the news that Harry discovered something that would make his whole life a lot more livable.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS FREAKISHNESS?!"

The yell of Uncle Vernon echoed out from the house. Harry, although startled from the shout, slowly made his way up from the hard ground he was lying on while listening to the news, and peered into the window, where he saw on TV a fascinating sight. He missed the loud crack and the meow that followed it.

A guy was on the screen. Now this is usually normal, but the man was huge, with immense muscles, and bear-like claws. _Wait, claws?_ thought Harry.

"Splicing, the next generation of bio-medical technology, as well as the latest body fad. With me now is Dr. Ivan Moreau, the creator of the gene-splicing technology and founder of the Gen-tech splicing center." On screen with the reporter was a man with a lion's mane and muzzle, with a tail coming off his backside.

"Tell me, doctor, how did you come up with this technology?" asked the reporter.

"Well, when I was younger, I was in the army, and lost my foot in combat," said Dr. Moreau. "I hated the prosthesis I was given, and tried to find a way to get my foot back. I went to college and majored in biology, specifically human and animal genetics. One of the areas I researched was how reptiles regenerated their limbs when they lost one. It didn't take me long to figure out how to extract the DNA code for the regeneration, but I needed a way to get it into a human, namely, me."

"And how did you do that?"

"A friend of mine came up with the answer," said the doctor. "He works with pathogens, and managed to create a harmless one, one that carries the DNA code as well as the encoding agent needed to write the ability into the human cells. However we still needed a way to activate the agent, so we made it to activate with UV light, in this case from a tanning light, since UV rays can pass so easily through skin."

"So now, you have a way to not only repair damage to a person's body, but can also make them into something from Sci-Fi and Fantasy? What if something goes wrong?"

The doctor replied. "We created an antigen at the same time we made the pathogen, so there are no problems with reversing the process. In fact, I reversed the regeneration ability to test it out, and I still had my foot, good as new. Also, all of us here recommend that if you want to change something, you get the previous changes reversed, so that there wouldn't be any problems between the old and new code. I hope to see some new customers. We accept walk-ins, as well as appointments"

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Moreau. This is Lisa Williamson, reporting."

_Wow, that looked cool. Hey, maybe I can get some animal abilities to help me with Voldie and his munchers?_ thought Harry.

Heading inside, Harry went upstairs to his room and grabbed some of the money he had converted before he came back to the Dursleys.

_Five pounds, that's not gonna be enough,_ thought Harry. He was about to grab his key, but came up with something else. As he came in the front door, he saw his uncle's wallet on the entry table, stuffed with a lot of money.

_I can't steal from him! _thought Harry. _Then again, he does owe me for all the labor I've done here, and if he hasn't noticed Dudley's theft, I doubt he would notice mine._

Heading back downstairs, he found his relatives still glued to the tv. They never noticed Harry taking 300 pounds and adding it to the five he had in his pocket. Harry then quietly opened the door, and headed on his way.

Harry made his way to the bus stop and waited. It wasn't long before the bus arrived and stopped. As Harry got on, the driver asked, "Where ya headin'?"

"Gen-tech," replied Harry.

"Oh, gonna try that out? Five pounds, please."

"Yeah, I thought I'd look into it. Here you go," said Harry, handing over the money, then taking the seat near the driver.

"I have a niece who's into that. Got that whole 'catgirl' thing going. Unfortunately, so do most of the other girls in London." With that, the driver pulled out from the stop, and took off for London.

* * *

Harry arrived thirty minutes later at the center. Heading in, Harry walked up to the receptionist.

"Hello, I was wondering if you had any room for a walk-in today?" he asked the young woman, who looked fabulous in leopard fur. It really set off her brunette locks.

"You're in luck. We just had a cancellation, and since you walked in at the right time, you get to take it. Just sign these forms, and we'll get you started," said the receptionist, whose name was Jennifer.

Harry quickly filled out the forms, handed them back to Jennifer, and waited. It wasn't long before a doctor came out to see him. "Mr. Harry Potter?" called the doctor. Harry walked up to the man. "I'm Dr. Louis Berg. Please, follow me." The doctor led Harry back to one of the splicing rooms.

"So, what can I do for the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked the doctor.

"How did...?" started Harry.

"I'm a squib, one who still has connections with the wizarding world," said Dr. Berg. "Dr. Moreau knows this, and has allowed me to see if this process can work with magical creature DNA. I tried it on my eldest son, who is also a squib, but the process didn't stick. Turns out you need an active magical core, and you're the first known wizard to walk through our doors."

"Meaning I'll be seeing some catgirls at Hogwarts, too. This should really tick my friend Hermione off," said Harry.

"How come?" asked Louis.

"Accidentally took a cat hair in Polyjuice Potion. She was stuck for a month," said Harry with a grin, remembering the incident.

"I don't want to know. Anyway, since you're here, we can either use the regular DNA, or we could try the magical DNA. Which one do you want to try?"

"Let's try magical. I got the Dark Bore Moldyshorts after me again, and I'm gonna need all the help I can get," said Harry.

"Wait, you mean to say that he's back?" asked a scared Dr. Berg.

"Yeah, but Fudge didn't believe me when I told him in June. He just thought I was delusional."

"In that case, we're gonna make sure that when you leave here, you'll be more than ready to fight him," said Berg. "Let's get started."

"First off, will this be able to repair the physical damage done to my by an abusive childhood?" asked Harry.

"It sure will, in fact, we can make a recording of you before the changes and give it to the police as evidence."

"Nah. Knowing Dumbledore, he'll just make it disappear in order to keep his weapon under wraps," groused Harry. "Anyway, what do you got?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of dragons, specifically the Hungarian Horntail, as it's one of the strongest when it comes to magical resistance," said Louis.

"True, but all it takes is five AKs and I drop dead, and the munchers do travel in packs. Is there anyway to up that protection?" asked Harry.

"The only thing I can think of is a basilisk, but I don't have the DNA on hand."

"If you had a sample, how long would it take for you to install?"

"Not long. Why?" asked Dr. Berg.

"Dobby!" called Harry. With a crack, the hyper house elf appeared.

"Master Harry calls Dobby?" he asked.

"I need you to go down to the Chamber of Secrets an get a scale from the dead basilisk and bring it back here. Make sure it's in a safe container. I don't want you to get poisoned," said Harry.

"Dobby do." With that, the house elf vanished.

"Did you just send your little friend to get a scale from a basilisk?" asked the doctor.

"It's dead. I killed it in second year," replied Harry. Dr. Louis Berg looked at the young man, shock shown on his face.

Moments later, Dobby returned with a lead box.

"The scale is inside. Is that all?" Harry nodded, and Dobby went back to Hogwarts.

The doctor took the box, opened it, and placed it underneath the extraction unit. Once the DNA was stored, he found the code for the magic resistance, and looked it over.

"Dang, this must have been a powerful snake. Let's see what this will do when added to the Horntail resistance." tapping a few buttons, the code was added to the code for the Horntail's, and the bar showing the resistance level shot to the top of the screen.

"Bloody hell! According to this, I won't be harmed by any spell ever again!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, at least you'll know you'll be safe. What else do you want?" asked Louis.

"Add in the wings, tail, claws on the hands, and fire breath. Can we add something to make me stronger?"

"Like what, Re'em's DNA?"

"Yeah, that's perfect! I read about them, and their the strongest magical creature on the planet," said Harry. "They're even stronger than dragons."

"I should warn you, we haven't found a way to limit the level of strength in the Re'em DNA, so you're going to be just as strong as one, meaning you're gonna have huge muscles," said Dr. Berg.

"Anything would be better that what I've got now," said Harry, waving his stick arms. "Anyway, can I get a phoenix's flame teleporting ability?"

"Sure. Anything else? How about a nundu's speed, agility, flexibility and eyesight?"

"Excellent. That should be it," said Harry.

"Alright, let's get a scan of you as you are now, then we'll apply the changes to an image of you on screen, to see what you'd look like before we make it in real life," said Louis. "Now, one of the devices I'm using is a magi-scanner. It was developed in the USA for magical EMTs when they can't use a wand around muggles." Harry nodded, and the scans were made.

"Hmm according to the magi-scanner, you have two blocks on your magic, one from St. Mungo's when you were born, the other from your first birthday. The first one is a power regulator, which is standard for high powered magical kids, while the other one is for the metamorphmagus ability." At Harry's confused look, Louis continued. "That means you can change your physical appearance, like your hair length, your eye color, or even your entire body, though you'll still be male."

Harry was stunned. This perfectly explained how his hair grew back when he was seven, as well as why it hasn't grown since.

Dr. Berg looked back at the scan. "It also appears that you have a soul fragment inside you."

Harry looked at Berg is shock. "Please tell me it's not who I think it is?" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry to say, but it looks to be... him," said the doctor.

"Any way to remove it?" Harry asked.

"Let me check something with the model. I have a good feeling about it." Louis plugged in the data from Harry's scans and added it to the splicing information. The image of Harry soon appeared on screen. Louis then clicked the 'splice' button, and the Harry on screen changed. He grew tall, very tall. The figure now stood 6' 10". Wings, claws and the tail appeared on the model as its muscles bulked up, and up.

"Holy shit! I'm gonna be a tank!" exclaimed Harry happily. As the model finished expanding, two notices appeared.

"Removal of blocks: 100 percent. Removal of Soul Fragment:" Here the cursor blinked for a moment before showing the number.

"100 percent! Harry, that monster will no longer be connected to you!" yelled Louis.

"Alright!" Just then, two warnings appeared.

"Warning: subject's core will be expanded greatly, due to the amount of magical creatures used," said the first warning.

"Warning: subject is still under the effects of puberty. Subject will be growing taller and heavier."

"Okay, the first warning is that you're gonna have a huge magical core, larger than anyone's ever seen. Meaning you'll be the most powerful magic user ever to exist," said Dr. Berg.

"That's pretty much a given in my life," said Harry. "And I'm guessing the other one means that I'm gonna be between Shaquille O'Neal and Hagrid in height?"

"With enough muscle mass and density to make sure physical weapons can't hurt, either. Well, shall we proceed?" Harry nodded yes, and the doctor mixed up the pathogens, as one wasn't large enough to hold it all, poured the mix into an IV bag, and hooked Harry up to it.

"Let all that drip into you, Harry," said Louis. "Thankfully, it's a thin fluid that runs fast, so it will be in you in a moment." About a minute and a half later, the drip was done. Harry was disconnected, and led over to the UV booth.

"Now, just stand here, and the changes will be activated momentarily. Here, put these over your eyes to protect them." Harry put the eye shields on and signaled he was ready. Dr. Berg turned the lights on, and Harry felt a sharp pain enter his system as his body was reformed.

Harry was in the booth for five minutes before the changes were complete. First the two blocks were removed, which passed as a small magical wave.

"Good thing everything's shielded," said Louis to himself.

However, the soul fragment didn't want to leave without a fight. Harry was screaming as the fragment tried to retain it's hold of Harry, but in the end, the expanding power of Harry's core overloaded it. It got pushed out of Harry, where it exploded into nothingness seconds later.

Harry exited the booth, huffing at the exertion of removing the soul piece, and Louis got a good look at him.

Harry was now immense. Power incarnate, though he'll still need to train to use it without hurting someone unintentionally. His bold green eyes were now slitted, and glowed with an unearthly light. His wings were more than strong enough to lift him off the ground, as was shown when he tried them out, and shot up to the ceiling some twenty feet up.

"Nice to know that we don't need to do that portion of the physical," laughed the doctor. "Now I just need to test the rest of you, plus an eye exam, get you some new clothes to accommodate your new appendages, then you can be on your way."

Harry had never felt this great in his life. Strength and power exuded from every fiber of his being, and it showed every time he flexed his muscles. Harry's new clothing was black, with holes that buttoned around his wings. On his pants was a button that allowed his pants to wrap around his tail, due to the spikes on the end. The good news is, he got new trainers out of it, as he had vastly outgrown the ones he wore in.

"Okay, that's everything," said Louis. "Now, I want you to come back here in a year for a check-up, as this is the first time we've done magical creatures and got it to work."

"All right," said Harry. The two of them walked out to the front.

"Good. Now then, your bill, minus 50 pounds for bringing in the DNA sample, comes to 250 pounds," said the receptionist.

Harry handed over the 300 pounds, and got a 50 back. Louis then explained that there was a clothing boutique near The Leaky Cauldron that catered to gene-spliced people. Harry promised himself to go tomorrow.

"Good thing your wings a similar to bat wings, or the receptionist would think something really fishy was going on. I'll see you later, Harry," said Dr. Berg as Harry left the building.

Harry walked to a secluded alley, focused on the alley near Number 4 Privet Drive, and flamed away.

* * *

Harry arrived in time to see his cousin walking home.

"Hey, Big D," said Harry as he walked out of the alley. "How's it hangin'?"

Dudley stared at his cousin, though he didn't know it was him. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Harry pulled up his bangs and showed the scar, which was now starting to fade.

"Holy shit! Harry, is that you?" Harry nodded. "You went and got spliced? That is so cool! Dad is gonna kill you, but cool. What creatures did you use to get like this."

"Let's just say that the doctor I had has connections in my world. He used DNA from various creatures that live in my world, like dragons, which is where I got the wings and tail," said Harry.

"Dragons are real?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah, in fact, the one used on me was the one I faced in a tournament last year."

"Anyway, how strong are you now?"

"Strong enough to lift up Big Ben and toss it into the Eiffel Tower," replied Harry.

The two of them continued to walk home, with Dudley learning more about Harry's world and all the dangers within it. They were almost home and were in the tunnel near Privet Drive, when Harry felt the coldness that comes with the darkest of creatures: Dementors.

"Dudley, stay behind me. A very dark creature or two has come. You can't see them due to you not having magic, but whatever you do, keep your mouth closed. If you have to talk, do it fast," said Harry.

"What are they?" whimpered Dudley.

"They're beings called Dementors," said Harry grimly. "They feed on despair and other such emotions, and will suck out your soul if given the chance. I'm going to try and drive them off."

"But you can't use magic outside of school!" exclaimed Dudley.

"You're right. I didn't bring my wand with me, anyway. However, I'm not defenseless. What I'm gonna do happens to be a dragon's specialty."

Dudley's eyes widened in awe. "You can breath fire?"

"Yes, now be quiet. They're coming." The moment Harry said that, two Dementors appeared in the tunnel. Harry took a deep breath, and launched a jet of flame from his mouth.

The jet of fire rushed towards the two Dementors, who had stopped the second they felt the blast head towards them. They tried to flee, but were too late. With a high-pitched wail, the Dementors were destroyed, not even leaving ashes behind... wait, there was something left behind.

"Harry, what are those?" asked Dudley.

"I'm surprised you can see those," said Harry. "Must be a psychic reaction. Those are the souls that those Dementors sucked out. Without one of those creatures holding them, they're now free to move on. Yep, there they go." The two watched as the souls floated up into the heavens.

"Let's go home, Dudley," said Harry, but before they could move, someone else entered the tunnel.

"Good word, is that you, Harry?" called the figure.

"Mrs. Figg, is that you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now what happened? Oh, I knew something would happen if that Mundungus Fletcher left early," she rambled. "When I tell Dumbledore..."

"Wait, you know Dumbledore? Are you a squib?" asked Harry.

"Yes, to both questions. Now answer mine. What happened?"

Harry told her about his afternoon and what he did to the Dementors.

"That's incredible, Harry. But I think we better get you boys home. I need to contact Dumbledore as soon as possible. Damn you, Mundungus Fletcher!" yelled Mrs. Figg. Just as she said that, a loud 'CRACK' was heard as a man who looked to be of ill repute appeared.

"What's goin' on, Figgy? Why'd you reveal yourself?" asked the man.

"I'll tell you why, Mundungus Fletcher. Two Dementors attacked Harry and his cousin just a bit ago, and if it wasn't for Harry getting spliced with magical creature DNA, he would have been in major trouble, either with his soul sucked out, or from the Ministry of Magic!" yelled Mrs. Figg. "Now go tell Dumbledore! We need to get Harry moved to headquarters as soon as possible!" She punctuated the last four words with hits from her sack full of cat food cans.

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'!" said Fletcher, and apparated once he was free of being hit. Once he was gone, the three of them hurried back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Harry, I need you to go and pack. The Order members will be here soon for you," said Mrs. Figg.

"Alright. Thanks, Mrs. Figg," said Harry, and the two boys entered the house.

"Welcome home, Dudley, how was tea at the Piers' house?" asked Petunia. "I see you brought the boy... " She was about to say home, but stopped when she saw what he looked like now.

"Should have known. At least it works for you. Are those...?" She pointed to his wings. Harry nodded.

"I'm only going to use them around school," he said. "Right now, I need to go and pack. I'm being picked up soon."

"Good riddance, you... " started Uncle Vernon as he came into the hallway and saw his nephew. "FREAK! What did you do to yourself! Get rid of it!"

"No way in hell," said Harry. Vernon roared, then charged at Harry. Harry just grabbed Vernon's neck, and lifted him straight up.

"Listen up, Uncle Vernon. I am now thousands of times stronger than anyone on this planet. Now I don't want to, but I will break every single bone in your body if you push me around anymore, and believe me, the doctor who helped me change into this kept the records of me before, and he can turn them into the police. I truly doubt that you have the money needed to keep you out of jail for child abuse," said Harry before dropping his now scared shitless uncle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do."

* * *

Harry got all his stuff packed and sent Hedwig on ahead. He got the cage and his trunk downstairs just as the doorbell rang. "I got it," he called and opened the door a crack.

"Identify yourself or selves," said Harry.

"What is your most useful possession?" asked a voice.

"My invisibility cloak," replied Harry. "Who is my family's true betrayer?"

"Wormtail," replied the voice. Harry opened the door, and revealed Remus Lupin. Behind him was Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody and a few other wizards and witches he didn't recognize.

"Hello, Harry," said Remus, who turned back to the others. "Mrs. Figg told us what happed to you. With me are Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Never use that name," the young lady said pointedly.

"... who likes to go by her last name, Kingsley Shacklebolt, both Tonks and he are Aurors, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, a hit-witch, Emmeline Vance, and Sturgis Podmore," finished Remus.

"I have a few dozen questions, but they can wait until later. How are we getting to headquarters?" asked Harry.

"Flying. It's the only safe way," said Moody.

"Great! If someone would shrink the trunk and cage, we can get out of here." Remus quickly shrank the two items and pocketed them.

"Harry, where's your broom?" asked Moody.

"In my trunk. As you can see," started Harry, spreading his wings, "I don't need it."

"How is this possible?" asked Hestia.

"One of the doctors at the splicing center is a squib with connections. Everything that was spliced into me was from a magical creature," answered Harry.

"We can ask more about that later, there goes the first signal," said Moody as red sparks flew up. A few moments later, green sparks flew, and the group took off.

Harry flew on the wind like never before. Soaring on his new wings, he flew circles around the others.

"Potter, quit showing off!" yelled Moody. "You're making me airsick!" This got a laugh out of the others.

The flight lasted an hour, but Harry wanted it to last longer. They landed in a square and Harry followed the group out onto the street.

"Here, read this," said Moody, thrusting a note into Harry's hands.

_The Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

Moody took the note and incinerated it, spreading the ashes on the wind.

"Now, think about what you just read."

Harry thought about the words, and a new building popped up into existence. The group ushered Harry inside. Tonks moved towards the staircase, but tripped on the troll leg umbrella stand.

"Mudbloods! Traitors! Vile filth!" yelled a voice from behind the curtains on the wall, which opened up to reveal a mad looking woman. Harry, in surprise, breathed dragon fire at the portrait, burning it down instantly.

"Mistress! No!" screamed another voice, this one coming from an old house elf who jumped at Harry. Still breathing fire, Harry turned to the elf, and burned the elf to death.

"Hello, Harry. I see you've met my mother and Kreature the house elf. Thank you for taking care of them," said the voice of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.


	2. A meeting of the Order

**Chapter two - A meeting of the Order**

* * *

"Hey, Sirius. So that was your mum?" asked Harry.

"Yep. Rotten old bag. I'm glad she's gone. Now maybe I can sleep more at night," said Sirius, who walked over to stand next to his now gigantic godson. "Sweet Merlin, Harry. I heard you went through some changes, but I didn't think it would be like this. What did you do?"

"I think I better explain it to everyone at once. I know there's a meeting starting soon, but I was hoping that we could start it as a general access, so that I can tell this little story," said Harry.

"Let me go talk to Dumbledore real quick," said Sirius, who headed back down into the kitchen, just as Ron and the others came down the stairs.

"Blimey, Harry. How did you get so huge, or those wings?" asked Ron in shock.

Hermione knew, but wanted Harry to tell the tale.

Before Harry could talk, Sirius returned. "Okay, Harry. You and the others are allowed to come down so that you can tell all of us at the same time. Come on, let's go." Harry and the group moved downstairs and entered the kitchen, where the rest of the Order was sitting.

"Welcome, everyone. Harry has asked to speak to everyone about his adventure today, including the changes he made to himself," said Dumbledore, not looking directly at Harry. Harry thought it over, and came to the conclusion that Dumbledore thought he was still connected to Voldemort.

"Sir, you can look me straight in the eyes. The soul fragment got pushed out when my core expanded," said Harry.

"How did you find out about that?" the professor asked.

"One of the scans that were taken was with a magi-scanner, a device created for magical EMTs in the USA to use when around Muggles," said Harry. "It also found two blocks. One being a power regulator from when I was born, and one for the Metamorphmagus ability from when I was one."

Professor Dumbledore could only look at Harry in shock. "Forgive me, Harry, I must be more senile then I thought. I completely forgot about those, as they're not something Madam Pomfrey usually checks for."

"That's okay, sir," said Harry, who then launched into his tale, describing the splicing process, the fact that it's completely reversible, though he would still have the huge magical core, the height, the eyesight, the speed, the flexibility and the insane strength, which Harry demonstrated by having the headmaster conjure up an I-Beam, then twisting it into a pretzel. The eyes of everyone in the room widened at the sight.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're now too big and strong to play Quiditch," said Professor McGonagall.

"That's okay, I was more into the fast flying and the crazy stunts," said Harry happily, which caused Hermione to, "*cough* adrenalin junkie *cough*"

"Harry, I'm still not sure how this came about, as my understanding of Muggle technology is very limited, but as of now, you are the most powerful wizard to ever exist," said Dumbledore.

"I know, and I promise to make sure that, no matter what, I won't abuse it. I promise I will not cause any major harm, physically or magically, unless I have no other choice," said Harry, whose magic flared gold around him as his oath was sealed.

"Thank you, Harry, for making that promise. That re-assures me a lot, though I did notice how you worded that," said Dumbledore.

"You're welcome, sir, and that was just to make sure I didn't give Malfoy an opening. The last thing he needs is free reign. Oh, before I forget, there's a clothing store near the Caldron that caters to people that have been spliced. As these are the only clothes I have that will work with my new appendages, is it alright if I and a few others, including some of the adults, go and get some clothes?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Again, I thank you for asking."

"No problem. If you had said no, I would have just flamed out of here," said Harry, who flame teleported over to the door and walked out, soon followed by the other teens as they were herded out by Molly Weasley.

"Is it just me, or did Harry act like a Slytherin just now and keep that from us until the last moment?" asked Snape.

"When Harry was first sorted, I did get this from the hat. It said Harry would have done well in Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "Of course, he also said that Harry would have done well in any of the houses. He's got a lot of potential to live up to, and I think that now he can live up to it."

"If he doesn't blow up the school," said Professor Snape morosely.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be spliced?" asked Hermione, looking up into Harry's grin. _I am never going to get used to him being so tall._

"I feel incredible, Hermione. I know that the choices I made were geared towards war, but I wanted to make sure I survived," said Harry.

"Are you going to change back when this is over?" asked Ginny.

"I don't think I will. I feel like I'm finally in the form I need to be in, like I was missing something. I feel complete," said Harry. "Good thing Dr. Berg said that any kids I have while spliced will be normal, including a normal magical core."

"That's good to know," said Ron.

"Anyway, I can hear movement downstairs, so I guess the meeting's over with. Let's go down and help with supper," said Harry, and the teens left the room and headed on down, picking up Fred and George along the way.

Supper was a semi-quiet affair, with everyone talking about their day and all that usually goes on. Then Sirius opened his mouth.

"Well, Harry, is there anything you want to know?" he asked his now very large godson.

"Sirius Black! I thought Dumbledore told you not to tell Harry or any of the kids anything!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, Harry needs some information. Otherwise, he'll go stir-crazy trying to figure it out for himself, and end up in even more danger," said Sirius, "and since he doesn't have the connection anymore, we can at least tell him what we're trying to prevent Voldemort from getting." Most of the people in the room flinched at the name, save for Harry, Remus and Sirius.

"So, what are you trying to prevent him from getting?" asked Harry.

"A prophesy, one that we know for sure is about you and him," said Remus grimly.

"Let me guess. Trelawney made it, it could have been about me or one other, the idiot only heard half, left it up to random chance, I got the short end of the stick, setting this whole blasted mess in motion, and it's one of those you or him deals," said Harry.

"Cool! Dumbledore owes me 50 galleons. He didn't think you'd get it," said Sirius.

"How did you get that?" asked Charlie.

Harry blinked for a moment. "Lucky shot in the dark, really. What I just said happens to be an overused plot in many of the fiction stories I read when I was younger. Any chance we could destroy the thing?"

"Well, only you and Voldemort can touch it, at least while it's on the shelf, so it should be possible. Let me ask Dumbledore at the next meeting," said Remus. With that, Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and the others got ready for the shopping trip. Going with him were Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks. Sirius wanted to come, but Harry said to just wait, as they still needed Wormtail.

The group flooed to The Leaky Caldron, with the exception of Harry, who had to flame-port to the enclosed alley behind the pub due to A) being too tall for the floo, and B) too wide because of his wings. Even folded up they still stuck out a good foot and a half past his shoulders.

Harry rejoined the group in the pub, and Tom and the patrons all got a good look at the dragonized Harry.

"You too, I take it?" asked Tom, pointing at Harry's wings.

Harry just shook his head. "I'm guessing that there will be some catgirls at Hogwarts?" Hermione groaned, and both Harry and Ron grinned, remembering the polyjuice potion.

"Yeah, I had a few go through here, cute as can be. I also saw a few wolf-girls, a couple of tiger-boys, and a lion-boy, too. But you're the first dragon-man I've ever seen," said Tom.

"Thanks for the info, Tom. We need to get to Gringotts, so we'll see you later," said Harry, as he led the group back out, opened the portal, and headed to the bank.

Thirty minutes later found them at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Remus figured that, while they were in the alley anyway, they could get Harry fitted for his school robes, having outgrown all of them. Madam Malkin almost passed out, not at the wings and tail, (she does keep up with Muggle fads and fashion), but at the sheer size of Harry. It was an hour later that they made it out into Muggle London, heading towards Spliced Fashions, the boutique that handles clothing for people like Harry.

"Hello, hunkster!" exclaimed the salesgirl as the group entered the door.

"He's 15, and he's not available. Wish he was, though," said Ginny in response.

"What were you fed as a little kid, bull testosterone?" said the girl in shock.

"It does seem that way sometimes," said Harry, who reached up to scratch the back of his head. This proved to be a mistake, as the movement showed off the peak of Harry's bicep ,which caused the salesgirl to swoon.

"Harry, put your arm down. You're about to make the young lady pass out," said a smirking Remus.

"The sad thing is, he doesn't even know what he's doing. He's just being his usual, shy self," said Hermione to Tonks.

"And with the way he looks now, that just makes him even more irresistible," replied Tonks, licking her lips playfully.

"Down, girl," said Remus. "Remember, his grandmother was a Black."

"Ooh, right. Too close to the gene pool," said Tonks. "I like older men, anyway."

"Now, if we are done teasing the young man uneducated in the ways of being more than friends, I would like to get a new wardrobe. Shirts, trousers, undergarments, shoes. The works," said Harry to the salesgirl.

"Of course. Right this way, sir," she replied.

Harry got it all. Formal wear, casual wear, workout gear, various shoes, shorts, jeans, t-shirts, You name it, he bought it. In the end the six of then left the store with about five bags each.

"Harry, you are never shopping again," said Ron. "You're almost as bad as Ginny." Ginny slapped him on the arm for that comment.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a new trunk. There is no way that this is gonna fit in my current one," said Harry.

"You're right," said Remus. "Lets find an alley so we can shrink this stuff, then go to Travers' Trunks back in Diagon." One nearby secluded alley later, and the now unburdened group returned to Diagon Alley.

Entering the store, they were greeted by Mr. Travers. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"I'm in need of a multi-compartment trunk," said Harry. "I've accumulated too much stuff to fit into my regular trunk."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm glad you're here," said Mr. Travers, looking at the scar. "Your father commissioned a trunk for you before he died, and I had only finished it last month. I was just about to send a letter. It's a nine compartment trunk, made of ironwood with white oak inlays. The first compartment is a library that can hold over 25,000 books. In fact, he left the Potter Library in my care to install." Here Hermione squealed in joy.

"The second compartment is a wardrobe, large enough to fit thousands of clothes, shoes, and whatnot," Mr. Travers continued. "The third is for your broom and any Quidditch supplies, though I doubt you need them. The fourth compartment is for potions ingredients, which is good as the fifth compartment is a well ventilated potions lab. Compartments six and seven are a kitchen/dining area and a Muggle media room, all with the latest technology. That was the compartment that was holding me up. The last two are sleeping quarters, with four regular bedrooms and two bathrooms in compartment eight, and the Master Bed and bath, plus two regular bedrooms and a bathroom in the ninth."

"I take it that even though my father paid for it already, I still owe you money?" asked Harry.

"You bet you do, around 4000 galleons for the media room," said Travers.

"I'll write you a bank slip," said Harry, pulling out his slip book.

4000 galleons lighter (figuratively speaking), Harry was now the proud owner of the trunk his father ordered for him.

"Here's the instruction manual for the trunk, and the ones for the electronics are in the media room," said Mr. Travers. "Have a good day."

Harry flamed back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while the rest flooed in.

"How was the trip?" asked Sirius.

"It was fine. Got some new robes, while managing to freak out Madam Malkin, a whole bunch of new clothes, while almost making the salesgirl pass out, and picked up the trunk that my father commissioned, though I had to pay extra, due to the fact that by the time Mr. Travers got around to the media room, Muggle technology went up a lot in price," said Harry.

"Did someone say Muggle technology?" asked Mr. Weasley, walking into the room.

"Let me enlarge the trunk and I'll show you," said Harry, smiling. "Thank Merlin for built-in size adjustment charms."

Harry enlarged the trunk and tapped the stag on the top twice before turning the key in the lock. The lid opened up and showed stairs leading down inside. Harry then led the way in, wrapping his wings around him to protect them. (AN: Yes, he could have done this with the floo, but with all the spinning, there was a good chance that one or both would have tugged free, leaving him set up to be stuck upon exiting.)

* * *

Later that night, Dumbledore stayed for supper, as well as to talk to Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you about your suggestion," he said as the dinner plates were cleared away and desert was being set out. "I thought it over, and it's for the best that the prophesy orb be destroyed. Tomorrow, Arthur and I will escort you to the Ministry of Magic, and I will take you down to the Hall of Prophesy, where you will have to listen to the prophesy before Magic can consider the orb destroyed. Afterwards, we will return here, and I will start you on Occlumency, which is a way to help organize your mind and keep people who can use Legilimency, which is a way to scan a person's mind, out. Tonight, though, I want you to start meditating, so that you can get used to feeling your mind." Dumbledore handed a book on meditation to Harry.

Harry said, "Thank you, sir, I will," and started in on his desert.

Later on found Harry on his bed following the meditation exercises in the book he was given. He had been in his trance for about an hour when Ron barged into the room.

"Harry, mum says it's time for bed," he called, startling Harry out of the trance. This had the unfortunate side effect of Harry releasing a blast of raw magic that slammed Ron back out into the hallway.

Harry quickly got his bearings and went to help his friend up. "Ron, you are so lucky the wards prevent magical detection. I know I told you beforehand not to make any loud noises."

"Sorry, Harry, I forgot," said Ron sheepishly.

"That cannot be an excuse anymore, Ron," said Harry. "What if we have to sneak past someone and you forget to be quiet? A slip-up like that could get us killed! You need to start taking responsibility for your own actions, because the consequences of those actions could be dire. And yes, that includes homework."

"What?!" exclaimed Ron.

"You're going to be an adult soon. That means you're responsible for your own life," said Harry. "If you want to prove to your mum that you can handle the responsibility, then the best way to show her is through your schoolwork, by studying without grousing about it, by doing your own research, and by not copying off of Hermione."

"But what about having fun?" complained Ron.

"Ron, even Harry's parents, Remus and I knew when to work, and when to have fun, and the fun always came after the work," said Sirius, who came in during Harry's speech. "We may have been Marauders, but we weren't stupid!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Work before play," said Ron. "I still don't have to like it."

"So long as you get it," said Sirius. "Now get to bed before Molly comes up here." The teens quickly scrambled into bed.

* * *

The next morning dawned cheerfully bright and early. Unfortunately, this only proved to most people that there is such a thing as hell on earth.

"Harry, time to get up. We don't want to be late, now," said Arthur, shaking the shoulder of the slumbering giant. Harry stretched, yawned, and blinked a bit before Mr. Weasley pulled open the curtains. Wincing at the sudden influx of light, Harry lugged his huge carcass over to the water bowl, poured some from the pitcher, and splashed his face, trying to wake up.

Drying his face, Harry felt a little more alert, and put on the clothes he left out for today; some fairly tight jeans, a wifebeater undershirt, a dark blue silk shirt with lighter blue flames on the bottom half, a wand holster with his wand tucked in it, and a black leather duster. Putting some shades in the inner pocket for later, Harry went downstairs to get a quick bite of breakfast.

When Harry entered the kitchen, Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks, who were for some reason awake this early, could only think of one thing: "So hot!"

Too bad they weren't completely awake and had said that out loud, making Harry blush.

"Why are the three of you awake this early?" he asked.

"We wanted to have some girl talk, and this was the only time we could get it," said Tonks.

"In that case, I'll just grab a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich or two and wait for Mr. Weasley in the front hall," said Harry, who fixed his cup, grabbed a couple of sandwiches, and fled the kitchen.

* * *

Harry finished his breakfast quickly and joined Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore at the front door.

"Alright, Harry, I'll be taking you to the Ministry with a side-along apparation. That means that basically I'll be pulling you along with me through a narrow tube. Since you want to go with me, your protection won't kick in. You got your wand?" asked Dumbledore.

"In a holster on my right arm. It's one of those spring-loaded ones," replied Harry.

"Good, Harry, then let us go." Professor Dumbledore took Harry's arm, and the two disappeared from the hallway, followed closely by Mr. Weasley.

Harry didn't like being apparated, especially the pressure it put on his wings. Finally, the pressure was gone, and the three of them stood at the entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

"Well, Harry, let's get you checked in, and then we can go down to the Department of Mystery," said Dumbledore.

As they walked to the check-in station, the workers all stopped and stared at the Boy-Who-Lived. Most of them were thinking, _He looks like a Dark Wizard, but he's with Dumbledore, so he's probably just crazy._ The rest, which was made up of the younger female workers, had basically this thought. _I want him!_

Harry and Dumbledore checked in and walked over to the elevators, but along the way was intercepted by Minister Fudge.

"Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" asked Fudge angrily.

"I have brought Mr. Potter here to see a prophesy about himself and to destroy the orb," said Dumbledore, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to get him rattled... when Harry can do it for him.

"Well, where is Mr. Potter?" asked Fudge, looking around. Harry just smirked.

"I'm right here," he said. Fudge looked at the huge young man before him, and found the familiar scar. "Now, before you say anything," continued Harry, "this was done through Muggle bio-technology. Gene-splicing happens to be the in thing right now."

"But how did you get dragon parts?" asked Fudge angrily.

"My doctor's a squib with connections. He's also licenced through the ICW to handle magical material," replied Harry, deflating Fudge.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you. I want to hear this so-called prophesy myself," said Fudge. The three of them entered the elevator and went down to the Department of Mystery, where they were met by Unspeakable Croaker.

"Good day, Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Potter. Minister, may I ask why you are here?"

"I'm here to see this prophesy," the minister replied. Croaker just shrugged and motioned to follow him.

Leading them through the maze of rooms, the Unspeakable brought them to the Hall of Prophesy. Inside was shelves full of orbs, each one holding a prophesy.

"Now, many of these have already been fulfilled, but a lot more have yet to be finished, let alone started," said Croaker, as they walked past the prophesies. As they neared shelf 96, however, they heard other voices.

"Are you expecting others to be down here?" whispered Harry to Croaker.

"No. Us Unspeakables only come here to either drop off a new prophesy, or to bring the one or ones involved down to see it, so we've been invaded." the group inched closer.

"Malfoy, it's no good. We can't get the prophesy for Lord Voldemort," said a sniveling voice that Harry remembered all to well.

"Very well, Pettigrew. We will return to our Lord, where I will make sure _you_ get all the blame," said Malfoy.

"Harry," whispered Dumbledore.

"On it," he whispered back. Harry ran around the shelf in a blur, reaching the Death Eaters in seconds and swung his tail at them, which resulted in them being knocked out, due to the force of the swing. Upon stopping, Harry found that there were five of them on the ground. Harry quickly ripped the masks and the left sleeves of the Death Eater's robes, just as Dumbledore, Fudge and Croaker moved around the corner.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Harry as he pointed to Pettigrew's face, as well as his and Malfoy's left arm.

"It can't be, it just can't be," muttered Fudge.

"I've said this before, and I'll say it again, Cornelius. Voldemort is back. His allies have returned to him. We must do everything we can to stop him," said Dumbledore, but Fudge was still in shock.

"I've got an easier idea," said Harry. To Dumbledore, he asked, "Did my family have a seat on the Wizengamot?"

"Good thinking, Harry. Yes, they did. In fact, as the last member of your family, you are now of age to claim it, with the added benefit of being free of the underage restriction," said Dumbledore.

"Is there a meeting?"

"Today, in a couple of hours."

"Okay, let's plan what we're going to do," said Harry. After the plan was set, Harry heard the prophesy. Once he heard it, he asked the headmaster, "Did you ever pay off that 50 galleon bet?"

* * *

The Wizengamot meeting was just about to start. Many of the members were wondering about Fudge's absence when the doors opened up and a group entered the chamber. In the front was a large man with dragon wings on his back, followed my Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, and five hooded figures with the left sleeves ripped off, revealing the Dark Mark. The figures were shackled together and were obviously knocked out, as they were floating along, thanks to the mobilicorpus spell.

"May I ask who you are and why you are here?" asked Madam Bones.

Harry stepped forward. "I am Lord Harry James Potter, and as the last of my family, I have come to claim my seat in the Wizengamot," he said. The members gasped. "Also, earlier this morning I was here to see a prophesy, and had found these men trying to get it. I have captured them and brought them up here for questioning."

"Thank you Lord Potter. I'll handle it from here. Please take your seat," said Madam Bones, who then ordered a guard to bring Veritaserum. A few moments later, the guard returned with a bottle.

The first hooded figure was brought forward, and when his hood was removed, the Wizengamot gasped in shock. It was Peter Pettigrew. Whispers were going around about how not only was he alive, but had the Dark Mark. He was given three drops, then the questioning began. (AN: All questions unless otherwise stated are from Madam Bones.)

"What is your name?" Peter William Pettigrew.

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?" I was.

"Did you betray them?" Yes.

"Did Sirius Black kill those 13 Muggles?" No, I did.

"How?" I framed Sirius Black, blew up the street by hitting a gas main, cut my finger off, changed into my rat animagus form, and vanished down the sewers.

"Is Voldemort back?" asked Harry. The members all flinched, but Peter answered. "Yes, I helped resurrect him."

"How?" First I got him into a homunculus form, then at the end of the Third Task during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I used a ritual that needed the bone of the father, the flesh of the servant, and the blood of the foe, which is why we chose Harry Potter.

"What about Cedric Diggory?" I killed him.

The questioning done, Wormtail was then taken to an animagus-proof cell in the DMLE. The next one questioned was Lucius Malfoy. He confirmed Voldemort's return, how he was bribing the Minister, and talked about a few of his plans, including getting the prophesy, though that's been taken care of. The other three were lower minions and didn't know a lot.

"Is there anything else?" asked Madam Bones. Harry raised his hand. "Yes, Lord Potter?"

"First I vote to re-instate Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock for the Wizengamot and as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards." This was quickly seconded by Madam Longbottom and won at 47-2.

Professor Dumbledore joyously re-took his seat. "Thank you. Now, I believe that Lord Potter has one more issue to bring up."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock, I do. I call for a vote of No Confidence in Minister Cornelius Fudge, who has taken bribes from known Death Eaters, defamation of my and Dumbledore's character, and at least allowing the misuse of Ministry resources."

"What do you mean by that?" asked a plump, toad-like little witch in a pink cardigan.

"Two Dementors showed up near my place of residence a couple of days ago. If it wasn't for the fact that one of my spliced abilities was being able to breath dragon fire, both mine and my cousin's soul would have been sucked out," said Harry grimly. "Only someone in Fudge's office could have authorized those Dementors to come after me."

"That's correct, Lord Potter. In fact, only the Senior Undersecretary has the authority to do so without the okay from the Minister. Isn't that right, Madam Umbridge?"

Before Madam Umbridge could say anything, Madam Bones said, "Umbridge, until we can sort this out, you will be placed in a holding cell for further questioning. Aurors, take her away."

As Umbridge was led off, Dumbledore said, "I vote to instate Madam Amelia Bones as Interim Minister until a regular vote can be called. The vote was unanimous.

"Thank you," said Minister Bones. "I promise to do my best to restore order, both within the Ministry and without. My first act is to restore the budget to the Auror Department, so that we can get some new recruits, as well as hire back those that were let go due to Fudge's constraints."

"Meeting adjourned," said the Chief Warlock. As they were leaving, Harry looked over at the Junior Undersecretary and said, "That, Percy Weasley, is how one plays politics, by working towards the truth." Percy Weasley just kept grinding his teeth in anger.


	3. I'm comin' out

**Chapter Three - I'm comin' out**

* * *

Voldemort was not having a good week. First, Harry Potter did _something_ to him that scrambled every nerve in his body and weakened him tremendously. He figured is had to be Harry Potter, since not even Dumbledore could have done this, the man was too kind-hearted.

Second, the team he sent to get the prophesy had gotten captured! One of his Ministry spies, before he was arrested, saw the team he sent, including Pettigrew, in the Wizengamot chambers, so now the Wizarding World knew that he was back.

"So what if they know I'm back. They still fear the very name of me," Voldemort said to himself out loud. (Gotta love megalomaniacs.) "And soon, they will fear me even more, for I will soon strike, and strike them where it hurt."

* * *

"I didn't know you knew anything about politics," said Hermione as soon as Dumbledore and Harry told of their day at the Ministry.

"I don't, really," said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione monotonously.

"I mostly just played that by ear, recalling everything I've ever seen of crime and political dramas, as well making sure to be the opposite of Fudge," said Harry with a straight, honest face. Hermione just stared at her friend in horror.

Ron waved his hand in front of Hermione's face. "I think you broke her," he said.

"Anyway, Harry, just a reminder that one of the perks of claiming your seat is a that you are now allowed to use magic freely," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "The age of restriction no longer applies to you."

"Cool!" Harry then conjured a bucket of water, and dumped it on Hermione's head.

"It didn't work," said George.

"She's still frozen," said Fred.

"Wait a minute," said Ron, as Hermione started to come around. Blinking a few times, she felt moisture on her skin. Feeling her hair and clothes, she found that someone had soaked her with water.

"Alright, who did this!" she screamed, as everyone now laughed.

"I did, as I was testing my new magical freedom," said Harry with a grin.

"Hmph. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to change," said Hermione, and she stomped out of the room.

"I'll let her cool down a bit, then apologize," said Harry.

During all this, Sirius was sitting, stunned at the fact that he was now a free man.

"I'm free. I can't believe it, I'm free!" he kept muttering to himself.

"Believe it, Sirius," said Remus. "And the best news is, you can finally take in Harry."

"Sirius, I think it would be best if... " started Dumbledore.

"NO!"

Everyone looked at Harry in shock at his outburst.

"No, no more Dursleys. I have a feeling. This is the school year we need to end this, or things will only go from bad to worse," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore.

"Very sure. It's like... magic is crying out for this to end, and end as soon as possible," said Harry.

"I see. This must be from all the magical creatures that are now a part of you. If you are right, and I fear you are, then we haven't got a moment to lose. Severus informed me last night that Voldemort was severely weakened from what you did to yourself, Harry. Apparently the soul fragment that was in Harry was pulling a bit of Harry's magic into Voldemort, helping to sustain him in his body," said Dumbledore. "Now that Harry has pulled the plug, he lost a good deal of his strength."

"Wait, you mean Harry was a Horcrux?" asked Sirius.

"How do you know about them?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dear old mum," said Sirius sarcastically. "She tried to cram as much Dark Arts stuff into my head as she could, but I kept resisting. After I split, the Potters took me to a St. Mungo's mind-healer, and I got what did get in erased, though I didn't get it all. I didn't have the time, as I would have been in the hospital long after school started that year."

"I thought you were a little screwy in the head that year," said Remus in jest.

"Oi!" yelled Sirius while the twins, Ron, and Harry laughed.

"Anyway, one of the books that lady crammed into me was one about horcruxes. It also included a spell on how to detect them. I think it was 'Reperio Totus Scindo Animus'," he said, doing the wand movements to go with it.

It was a great surprise that, when the spell was cast, an item in the curio cabinet started to glow. Professor Dumbledore got up and went to the cabinet. Looking through the glass, he found a locket with a serpentine 'S' on it.

"Sirius, do you know where this locket came from?" he asked the dog animagus.

"No, I have no idea," Sirius replied when he joined him at the cabinet, along with Harry.

"Wait, I've seen that before, but where?" Harry started searching through his memories. _I know I've seen it somewhere. A locket with an 'S' on it... locket... lock...heart! Lockhart! I saw it in second year! That narrows it down, now onto the 'S'... s... essssss..._ Harry looks up. "I saw an image of it in the Chamber of Secrets! It was on Slytherin's statue!"

"That means that Tom has been gathering the treasures of the Founders," said Dumbledore, just as Hermione came back in, with Ginny in tow.

"Sorry for the water, Hermione, but you have to admit, it was a lot better than trying to slap you awake," said Harry.

"I forgive you, Harry. Did I miss anything?" The group caught her up on everything.

"So we now have another one of Tom's horcruxes, and we're trying to figure out what's left?" she summarized.

"Yep, and we were just about to start" said Harry. "The only thing we're sure about is what was left of Gryffindor's: the Sorting Hat and his Sword. Does _Hogwarts, A History _list any personal or favored items of the Founders?"

Hermione clapped her hands. "Good thinking! Let me get my book."

Ron just shook his head. "You just had to activate the monster, didn't you?"

* * *

With Hermione's help, they figured out what other items might be horcruxes: Ravenclaw's diadem and Hufflepuff's cup. The last person to see the diadem was Ravenclaw's daughter, now the Grey Lady. The cup was in the hands of the Smith family, as they were the descendants of Hufflepuff.

"I also wouldn't put it past him to make another one. I'm betting his snake, seeing as how close he is with it," said Harry.

"Harry, do you remember if there was anything else on the statue?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry went over the memory once again. "A ring... it had a symbol on it," he said.

"What was the symbol?" asked Remus.

"A... a line, a circle, and... a triangle, the circle in the triangle and the line dividing them both in half."

Dumbledore gasped. "It can't be," he whispered.

"What is it, sir?" asked Harry.

"Tom made a horcrux out of one of the Deathly Hallows," replied Dumbledore.

"What are they?" asked Hermione.

"A legend," replied Sirius. "The story goes that three brothers were traveling and came across a raging river. The three conjured a bridge to cross, and were met by Death halfway. He congratulated them for beating him, and rewarded them with an item of their request. The eldest brother asked for an unbeatable wand, and was given one made of elder wood. The second asked for a stone to resurrect a loved one, and Death picked up a river stone and imbued it with that power. The third asked for a cloak to hide, and Death gave him the cloak off his back."

"Nice summery, but I'm afraid that the Hallows are real," said Dumbledore.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone in the room.

"The three items were given to three brothers: the Peverell Brothers."

"Peverell. I remember that name," said Remus. "After James' parents died, we were in the graveyard, James was leaving a flower on each of his ancestor's graves. One of the graves had the Hallows' symbol and this name: Ignotus Peverell."

"That would mean I'm a descendant of his, which means that my cloak..." started Harry.

"Is the Cloak of True Invisibility," finished Dumbledore.

Harry's legs gave out underneath him, and he sat down hard on te couch, nearly breaking it with his weight.

"Wait, if Harry has the cloak, how did You-Know-Who get the stone?" asked Ron.

"He got it from his uncle, Mofrin Gaunt," said Dumbledore. Harry just placed his head on his hands.

"He's a distant cousin of mine, isn't he?" he asked through a gap in his hands.

"He is, Harry. Tom is a descendant of Antioch Peverell, the recipient of the Resurrection Stone," said the headmaster. "Antioch is also the maternal great-great grandfather of Salazar Slytherin, just as Ignotus was the maternal great-great grandfather of Godric Gryffindor."

"What of the third item, the Elder Wand?" asked Harry, lifting his head. Dumbledore said nothing, but withdrew his wand.

"How?" asked everyone in the room.

"Cadmus Peverell never married, having lost his life in his sleep after bragging about his unbeatable wand. The wand passed from owner to owner as each one was defeated in a duel, until I claimed it from Grindelwald at the end of World War II," said Dumbledore.

"So what do these items have to do with Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I believe that Harry is to become the Master of Death. What that truly is, I have no idea, for the items haven't been together since Waterloo," said Dumbledore. "A wizard soldier in Napoleon's army managed to get a hold of all three items and tried to use them against the British forces, but they instead sealed off his magic. The wand was won from the soldier just before his magic was sealed, and the Potter and Gaunt heirs at the time took their treasures back. I believe that the items can be used individually by anyone, but together can only be used by a descendant of a Peverell."

"Well, at least we're a little closer," said Hermione.

"Yes, and maybe at school we'll be closer still," said Dumbledore. "Well, I must be off. Oh, and Sirius, congratulations on becoming the DADA teacher." Dumbledore left the room, and a loud eruption of noise was heard, celebrating Sirius' new job.

* * *

The school letters came to them two days later, and within them was a surprise to many of the inhabitants.

"Prefect? I got chosen to be PREFECT?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, I heard your good news. I'm the fifth year girls prefect!" squealed Hermione, coming into the room, along with the twins.

"Congrats, Hermione, but why was I chosen?" asked Harry.

"Probably because you get good grades, you won't stand for bullying, and are more than willing to stop a fight," said Ron. He was going to be jealous of Harry for getting the prefecture, but decided that Harry was the balance between him and Hermione, one of rules and rule-breaking, of studying and having fun. Ron was growing up more this summer, but he still wasn't ready for responsibility.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Harry. To the twins "I bet you five galleons that Malfoy is the Slytherin prefect."

"We don't take sucker bets, Harry," said the twins in unison. Everyone had a laugh.

"Well, let's see what Sirius wants us to get for DADA," said Hermione, and everyone pulled out their booklist.

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Defensive Situations or How to fight your way out of a wet paper bag by Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody**_

"I'm surprised we didn't have this book last year," said Ron.

"I'm thinking Crouch, Jr. didn't know about it," said Harry. "Anyway, let's head downstairs so that your mum can gush over the fact that her adoptive son had made prefect."

"What makes you think..."

"... you're her adoptive son?" asked the twins.

"Please, I know exactly how she thinks of me. She's not that subtle," said Harry, and everyone had a light laugh.

Heading down to the kitchen, Harry and Hermione pinned their badges to their shirts and walked in. Mrs. Weasley took one look at them, saw the badges, and squealed with delight.

"YES! I knew you two would make prefect!" she cried.

"Told you," smirked Harry as he was given a huge hug by Mrs. Weasley. It would have been rib-cracking, if not for the upgrades.

"Anyway, we need to go and get our books. It won't be too long before we head back to school," said Hermione. Ron groaned at the thought.

* * *

The day finally came for the teens to return to Hogwarts. Right after breakfast, Harry cast a feather-light charm, followed by a shrinking charm on his trunk. He offered to do the others, and they thankfully took him up on it.

The large group of teens and adults took the subway to King's Cross, except for Harry, as he didn't want to cause a scene in Muggle London, especially in an area where there are people from all over the world passing through the station on their way to business meetings. So himself, Sirius, and Moody flame-ported to Platform 9 and 3/4, where they waited for the others. Sirius decided to travel to the school with Harry, as the two of them had a feeling that something was going to happen.

The Weasleys, Hermione and their guards walked in around 10:30. While waiting for them, Harry had attracted a lot of attention due to his new size and appendages. Most of the muggleborn wizards and witches who've gone to Gen-tech were a bit miffed that there was someone who could do magical creature splicing, but some like what they had gotten and admired Harry's choices. Colin Creevey, a Gryffindor fourth year, was the lion-boy that Tom the barman had mentioned, and was ecstatic that Harry was a dragon-man. He kept jumping up and down, trying to find his camera.

Draco looked at Harry from afar, saw what he looked like now, saw the prefect badge, and thought, _Father can fuck himself, there is no way I am going to antagonize Potter. Not this year, and not ever again! He looks like he could tear me in two, take my head off, rip my heart out, or even all three!_

Everyone got loaded onto the train, and left right at eleven on the dot. Harry and Hermione then left for the prefect meeting.

Once there, they met the other fifth year prefects: Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, and of course, for Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The sixth and seventh year prefects where also in this meeting, though Harry only recognized one: Cho Chang of Ravenclaw.

"Good lord, Potter. What did you do to become a man worthy of my station?" asked Parkinson.

Harry snorted, letting off a bit of flame and a puff of smoke, which surprised everyone except Hermione. "I'm sorry, I don't associate with mongrels that belong in a pound. Anyway, muggle technology is doing wonders these days," he said. Harry then reached up and stretched, intentionally flaring the muscles of his chest and arms. Drool was starting to amass quickly from the teenage girls in the compartment, again save for Hermione, while envy was prominent on the faces of the guys.

"Potter, put your arms down. We don't need to be drowning in here," said the Ravenclaw head boy as he and the Hufflepuff head girl entered.

"Alright, I'm your head boy for this year, Michael Stone, and this is the head girl, Allison Snodgrass. Now, fifth year prefects, you've all read your rulebooks, right?" Eight heads nodded. "Good, now then, what Allison is passing out now is a log book. In it you'll be writing down any confiscated items, rule infractions, point rewards or deductions, etc., etc. At the end of the week, unless you're on patrol, you'll hand in the books, where they'll be reviewed by the heads of all four houses and the headmaster."

The meeting continued for the next hour, where they set up the school patrol schedule and the one to be used on the train. Harry and Hermione took the first shift.

* * *

An hour later found their shift done and they joined back up with Ron, Ginny and Sirius, who got a compartment with Neville Longbottom and a Ravenclaw in Ginny's year named Luna Lovegood.

They had barely said hello when an explosion rocked the train.

"Shit! He would attack right now!" said Sirius. Looking out the window, the group found a bunch of Death Eaters in the air on brooms.

"Go check on the engineer, Sirius. Ginny, you and Luna gather all the fourth years and below, as well as anyone fifth year and up who doesn't want to fight or are injured, and get them into the first three cars," said Harry. "The rest of us are going to do what we can to stop them. I'm going into the air. Maybe some dragon fire will deter them."

"Be careful, Harry. Voldemort's lost a lot of forces, and he's going to be out for blood," said Ginny.

"I'll do what I can, but I won't promise anything," said Harry, who opened the window, pushed himself out through it, climbed up to the roof, and unfurled his wings. The speed the train was traveling at was more than enough to help launch Harry into the air.

Harry pumped his wings, flying higher and higher. The Death Eaters have never seen a magically spliced person before, and paused in their spell casting. Sure, they come across spliced kids in Diagon Alley before and just sneered at them, but here was the first one to have dragon wings, and worse yet, it was bloody Potter!

Harry took the opening that surprise gave him and launched his attack, a stream of dragon fire pouring from his mouth.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!" screamed one of the Death Eaters as he was hit by the stream. His arm was completely burned and his wand was destroyed. He fell off his broom and landed badly in the field below.

The Death Eaters shook off their shock and divided their forces. Half went after Harry, while the other half continued attacking the train. But because of the division, the students on the train, as well as Sirius, who had sent a patronus call to Professor Dumbledore, put up a better resistance.

Harry, meanwhile, was fairing just as well. He kept dodging, weaving in and out of the spell fire, and attacked with his own spells and dragon fire. Five more of the twelve facing against him fell to his spells and his fire. Suddenly, the Death Eaters stop firing and back away. Harry's danger sense kicked into overdrive just then, and he quickly veered off to the right, just narrowly avoiding the Avada Kedavra that was aimed at him, even though it wouldn't have hurt him, it would make him be disoriented for a moment, and he couldn't afford that.

"Ah, Tom, my favorite playmate. How are you doing?" asked Harry as he watched Voldemort float up to Harry's flight level.

"So this is what you've done to yourself, Potter. I must say, this is an improvement. What ritual did you use?" asked Voldemort.

"Nope, no ritual. This was muggle science. I'd explain it to you, but it's over both our heads. Anyway, I think it's time for you to leave, as I really don't feel up to roasted snake. Reducto!" said Harry, casting a very powerful Reductor curse at the Dark Lord. Voldemort, who was shocked at the sheer size of the spell, couldn't dodge fast enough, and lost his left leg... and a bit more.

"AUGH! Not Asmodeus! You'll pay for this Potter!" screamed Voldemort, who disapparated from the field of battle, followed closely by the remaining active Death Eaters.

Harry was a bit shocked at what he learned about Voldemort just then, and just floated back down to the train and landed on the roof. He climbed back down to the exterior door to the car and entered inside. It didn't take him long before he found his friends, along with Sirius and Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. Welcome back. I see it's not even the first of the year and you've had a run-in with Voldemort. Could you please tell us what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry mechanically told them about his fight, but when he got to what happened with Voldemort, it had finally processed, and he had a shit-eatin' grin on his face.

"Well, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Guy code: TMI," replied Harry.

"Never mind. Ginny, Luna, let's go," said Hermione, grabbing the other two girls.

"What was that?" asked Sirius.

"Something Harry and I set up with Hermione for when we start talking about male body parts," said Ron.

"Anyway, I blasted a very large Reductor at him, and he didn't get out of the way in time. I took out his left leg... as well as Wee Willy Winky," said Harry, still with the grin on his face. "Sad thing is, he called it Asmodeus. I've read Redwall, and Asmodeus is a very large adder in that book. I caught a flash before it was destroyed, and Voldie was vastly overcompensating himself, especially now." Harry started to laugh, which caused the others to follow suit.

"Well, everything is back to normal, more or less. No one was injured too badly, just a few scrapes here and there. You and the others did an excellent job in organizing the students to help protect the train. Now then, I will leave you all to continue your journey," said Dumbledore, who disapparated moments later.

* * *

The train arrived at the station three hours later. Harry had checked up on everyone and made a list of anything that was damaged or destroyed. Most of the students had said that they've already been seen by other prefects, but there were a few that had been missed. He checked with the other prefects to compare notes.

Once at the station, the first years were called over by Professor Grubbly-Plank, Hagrid's substitute from last year. The prefects and heads helped get the second year and older students loaded into the carriages. Harry had always thought that they were guided magically up to the castle, but now, he could see what was pulling them. Each carriage had a pair of winged, skeletal thin horses hitched to them.

"Hermione, could you give me your hand?" asked Harry. Holding out her hand, Harry grabbed it and brushed it against the horse's hindquarters. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes, I can. I always thought that the carriages were pulled magically, not by an invisible horse," said Hermione.

"I did, too, but I can see the horse, and it's very thin, and has leathery, bat-like wings," said Harry.

"They're called Thestrals," said Neville. "I asked Hagrid about them after a Care of Magical Creature class in third year, and he told me that he's been raising and training them to pull the carriages."

"Wow, for once Hagrid actually gave us a decent magical creature to learn about," said Ron.

"They're meat eaters," replied Neville.

"Spoke too soon," said Ron gloomily, while the others lightly laughed. The ride was over a few minutes later when they reached the main doors to Hogwarts.

* * *

Voldemort was in pain. Major pain. No, not from his destroyed leg, but from where his trouser snake was. Because the wound was still an open sore, it badly hurt when had to use the bathroom.

"Potter, the next time I see you, I'm cutting yours off, graft it to me, then I'm gonna kill you!" screamed the Dark Lord while on the can, trying to ignore the stinging and inflamation.

* * *

AN: Well, this was a joy to write. I've got some work going on for the next chapter of K&K, but don't expect to see it soon. I'm just not in a DBZ mood.


End file.
